1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for tissue repair, and more particularly to techniques using knotless anchors for fixation of soft tissue to bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
When tissue structures such as tendons or ligaments (“soft” tissues), detach from bone-tissue structures (“hard” tissue), it may become necessary to reconnect the structures surgically. Techniques and devices that have been developed generally involve knotting suture to anchor the soft tissue to the hard tissue. Reattachment with suture, and the knot-tying involved, can present significant difficulties. Operating in the shoulder joint space, for example, particularly arthroscopic surgery, can be very challenging. It would be beneficial to surgically-anchor tissue torn from bone without the need to tie knots in suture.
Knotless methods and apparatus for attachment of soft and hard tissue structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,281 to ElAttrache et al, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. ElAttrache et al. discloses securing soft tissue to bone using lengths of suture thread. The suture thread is secured in a pre-formed socket with an anchor without the need for tying knots. The suture threads are held in place on the end of an inserter/driver using a loop of suture or by inserting ends of the suture into a distal cannula of the inserter/driver. Management of suture threads in certain surgical situations can be difficult and cumbersome. The need exists for simplified knotless anchoring apparatus and techniques that also provide broader surgical application and improved fixation strength.